


bonehead rascal.

by luficcy



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol, Angst with a Happy Ending, Big Brother Sans (Undertale), Dad Sans, Depression, Emetophobia, Gen, Humor, Nosebleed, Not Shippy, Partying, References to Depression, Underage Drinking, dunkle sans - Freeform, throw up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:34:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27722180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luficcy/pseuds/luficcy
Summary: And Frisk knows they shouldn't be drinking, god they know, but the feeling of upbeat numbness was unparalleled to any other.After several wrong turns, fourteen trips, and slurred absentminded songs, they found themself on the doorstep to their home.Here we go.
Relationships: Frisk & Sans (Undertale), Frisk & Toriel (Undertale)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	bonehead rascal.

**Author's Note:**

> hi! i don't condone underage drinking (or drinking for sad reasons in general) mind the tags! also there's no ships here except an implied undyne/alphys. enjoy <3

Frisk's brain felt cloudy, distant, and dizzy, their throat burnt with the harsh taste of alcohol, along with their body feeling like they had a low hum of pins and needles through and through

They honestly don't even know why they came to this stupid party.

  


Frisk wasn't one to go to any public function without a monster by their side, whether it be their friend or a family member; however, when they caught word of this party that was clear no monster had any interest in going, they felt drawn to it for some strange reason. 

Some random kid in their fourth period had his parents gone for the weekend, so naturally, human teenagers did what they did best; which was rave until you can't even feel your ears anymore. 

The child hadn't even meant to drink, just came to originally check it out, but then one drink after another kept finding its way into their hands and who were they to say no to a good time?

Frisk groaned groggily over the pounding of bass boosted music thrumming loud in their ears, sitting up on the couch they had spaced out on, feeling warm all over, yet shivers still crawled up their spine.

The whole room spun as they slowly grabbed their phone from their back pocket, barely keeping their eyes open.

_2:19 AM_

_**Toriel:** 4 missed calls, 10 new messages_

_**Sans:** 2 missed calls, 4 new messages_

_**Papyrus:** 38 missed calls, 120 new messages_

Frisk groaned aloud again, barely even registering the action. They pocketed their phone, too wary to see the rest of their poor monster family worrying their socks off.

Shit, they needed to get home.

After sloppily weaving through hundreds of sweaty, dancing teenage bodies, they stumbled their way to the exit, breathing in the fresh air like it was the first time they ever had gotten it.

Frisk stared at the stars, eyes squinting as they tripped over their own feet.

_They look just like waterfall._ They thought to themself with a bubbly giggle at nothing in particular.

The teenager's house was only a ten minute walk originally, but in their inebriated state, it quickly became a 20 minute one.

The air was crisp, the moon was bright, and Frisk felt _good_ for the first time in a while. _Genuinely good._

The worries of ambassador duties, schoolwork, their adoption process, guilt, and paranoia all seemed to slowly dissipate into nothingness, nothing but a warm buzz coursing through their bones, causing a grin to curl onto their lips every ten seconds.

And Frisk knows they shouldn't be drinking, _god they know,_ but the feeling of upbeat numbness was unparalleled to any other. 

After several wrong turns, fourteen trips, and slurred absentminded songs, they found themself on the doorstep to their home.

Somewhere in their drunk addled mind, they knew they had to act _normal_ to go in undetected.

Frisk inhaled deeply before exhaling, straightening their body to the best of their ability. Dehydration hit them like a bus and the craving for water became stronger than ever.

_Get water and run to your room, no pit stops._ They sternly scolded themself. Their hand touched the knob.

_And for the love of god, please act sober,_ was their last inner monologue before opening the door and facing the music.

Their eyes adjusted to the bright lights involuntarily as they bit their tongue to not hiss at the intrusion. 

_"Frisk!"_ Their name was called by two separate people in unison, a high pitched voice that sounded like honey and _home_ , reminding Frisk of a warm blanket. _Toriel_ , they told themself.

The other was deep and sounded like the most comforting hug you'd ever receive, like that voice could instantly bring you joy on a bad day. _Sans,_ they distantly registered.

Frisk heard the padding of rushed feet and a panicked shuffled stalk them and they internally freaked out for a moment, lightly swaying in place.

They felt a warm and fuzzy paw cradle their face and they wanted nothing more than to just give into the warmth and fall asleep right then and there; the bony hand gripping their wrist grounded them and told them to stay up and awake.

That's why the child loved Sans and Toriel so much, they were the perfect mix, perfect balance for them.

Their mind trailed off more as they barely registered Toriel's voice, sounding underwater and far, far away.

_"kid."_

They snapped back into reality, raising their eyebrows. "Huh, hm?" They choked out. They couldn't tell if Sans was watching them or not, his face blurring together through Frisk's eyes.

"tori asked if you were okay. and why a _skele-ton_ of our calls went unanswered." He repeated, though the joke fell dead on his blank grin.

Frisk was barely following, but knew Sans was getting suspicious.

They pulled away, shrugging off Toriel's paw and shaking Sans' hand away as they shuffled to the kitchen.

"I'm good!" They exclaimed truthfully. _Oh shit, that was way too loud to be considered normal._ They cleared their throat. "Sorry, my phone died." They said quieter, hoping the sudden tone change wasn't weird.

Frisk stumbled a bit as they tried to remember where the cups were. After a few seconds of awkwardly tripping around the kitchen, they grabbed a cup and began to fill it, closing their eyes as they tapped their feet.

_Man, I'm too good at this. Almost to my room._

"Um..My child?" They heard Toriel's confused voice from the living room.

They made a tiny noise of acknowledgement.

"that's a bowl. you're getting water with a bowl." Sans stated, not amused.

"You are also using the sink to get water when we have a....dispenser on the refrigerator." Toriel trailed off.

Frisk looked down and to their absolute horror, they were in fact filling a bowl with sink water.

_Crap._

They looked up to the connected living room. Sans' face was unreadable, mostly a white blur and Toriel looked concerned, her face a faded mass of furr. 

_God, the room is spinning._

"Well!" They announced loudly, hissing at their own tone of voice. "I'm just _really_ thirsty!" They laughed artificially.

That's when everything went to shit.

Frisk turned on their heel way too fast, the kitchen that was already spinning suddenly went ten times faster. They barely even registered what had happened before they felt the cold kitchen tile against their face and pain blossoming on their nose.

They heard the crash of the glass bowl as well as the splatter of water, but the screech of their name from Toriel and the "oh shit!" from Sans was enough punishment.

They groaned, muffled by the floor, listening to the two monsters rush over.

Frisk wanted to die right then and there as they heard two doors open, no doubt one being the door to Papyrus' room and the other being the one to Alphys and Undyne's.

_Oh great, an audience._

Bony fingers peeled their face off of the floor and Frisk whined at the loss of the comforting cold pressure.

They barely registered the background conversations, Undyne half awake, Alphys scared to death at the sight of the child on the floor, and Papyrus declaring his happiness that they were home; _loudly._

They were turned onto their back and when they opened their eyes in a squint (a pathetic last attempt to drown out the invasive light) they were met with the faces of their family, worried and panicked.

Toriel was kneeled down, her furry paw wiping a warm liquid from their nose, when she pulled back her hand and it was covered in red, Frisk let out a weak laugh at the insanity of the situation.

"Oh, wow." They slurred, body wracked with uncontrollable giggles.

Sans' face twisted up into an unreadable expression.

"kid, are you drunk?"

Frisk's heart rate picked up. The eyes of their family watched them expectantly. "Pshhhhhh! No! You're drunk, you ketchup...man." They slurred lazily, eyes squinted in an offended manner. 

Sans stared back, not a trace of amusement on his features.

"Frisk, why the hell-" Before Undyne could even finish her sentence, Frisk felt a wave of nausea creep up their throat, the bottle they chugged non stop finally catching up to them.

Frisk thanked whatever god that was out there that they were in the kitchen because they sat up quickly, lightly shoving Undyne out of their way to reach the trash can before hunching over it and promptly hurling their guts into the can.

Their throat was on fire with the acidic burn of puke creeping its way out and Frisk felt their eyes tear up at how _terrible_ they suddenly felt, nosebleed slowly leaking down their chin.

They listened as Alphys asked Toriel if she wanted her to take their blood alcohol concentration and Papyrus calmed a frantic Undyne who was freaking out at Frisk throwing up; _"Isn't that stuff supposed to stay **inside** them?" _She whined.

All the teenager could really focus on was the bony hand rubbing grounding circles on their back and holding their mass of curls away from their face while whispering words of comfort.

Frisk was eternally grateful for Sans the skeleton.

They spat out what felt like the last load, still keeping their head hunched over in exhaustion.

"You mad at me?" They slurred with a cracked voice, echoing slightly in the garbage can.

They heard Sans sigh. "disappointed, worried, but...no, kid, not mad." He said in a quiet tone he only reserved for them and Papyrus.

They burped dryly, breathing out.

"Sans, I don't wanna be drunk anymore." They muttered quietly, feeling tears prick their eyes.

His hands ran through their hair comfortingly. "shh...i know. you ready to get upstairs?" He asked in a soft voice.

They nodded their head, tears trickling down their cheeks.

Background conversations and bickering ceased as soon as Sans gently removed Frisk's head from the trash, wiping their lips and nose with his jacket sleeve.

Frisk felt their body get hefted up by bony arms, their head lolled back against Sans' chest as their eyes shut in an attempt to relieve the pounding in their ears and the nasty taste in their mouth.

They distantly heard conversation, sounding underwater again.

_"Are they gonna be okay? I'm going to kick that punk's ass tomorrow, jeez."_

_"i think they're hangover will do that job for you, undyne."_

_"Oh, my child..." a sigh. "Take them to bed, we can discuss this next morning."_

After that they tuned the rest out in favor of burying their face into the comfort of the skeleton's jacket.

The conversations finally ceased and Frisk huffed a sigh of relief at the quiet.

They felt the familiar cold feeling of one of Sans' warps through time and when they blinked their eyes, they were in the darkness of their room, still held gently in Sans' arms.

Frisk hummed happily as they felt their body get put down on their mattress, smiling as Sans tucked the blanket over them.

Their bed dipped as the skeleton sat beside them, twisting their curls soothingly.

He sighed.

"why'd you drink, frisk?" He inquired quietly.

Frisk's mouth moved before they could stop it. "It made my brain quiet." They slurred hushedly.

Another sigh. Frisk had heard enough sighs to guilt them into oblivion in just one night.

"we'll find a different way to make it quiet, okay? this...this isn't the right way." He reassured them.

Frisk absentmindedly nodded their head against the pillow.

Nothing else was said after that, but Sans continued to play with their hair gently until they felt the buzz in their brain lead them to sleep.

The last thing they heard was 

_"love you more than you know, bonehead rascal."_

Before Frisk could respond, sleep took them in its dark embrace and it was quiet again.

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos appreciated! i had fun with this one.


End file.
